Cinderella Another Story
by Miss Pavalova
Summary: 'It's probably just some fairytale dream; something that would disappear right when I wake up.' Based on the Rin/Len Append.


This is my first ever Vocaloid story! It's based on the Rin/Len Append, Cinderella ~Another Story~. I hope you like it, and please remember to review in the end! Thank you!

~Pavalova

* * *

><p><strong>Cinderella ~ Another Story~<strong>

'_It's probably just some fairytale dream; something that would disappear right when I wake up.'_

**Len POV~**

Any normal person would probably make fun of my reactions. Laugh at my lack of knowledge. What people call 'love at first sight'; a concept that I can't quite grasp. 'Love', it's always somehow foreign to me. I can read all the books and papers about it and find out its definition or just hear about it, but I still don't understand. I find it stupid, how these men can just fling themselves at women, proclaiming their so called 'love' to her, but in the end, all they're left with is heartbreak. These _idiots _constantly follow this routine, only managing to hurt themselves in the end. Yet I still don't understand why they do it.

People are baffled once I tell them about this. They gape at me, thinking that I'm a soulless creature with only a stone-cold heart that beats within me. I laugh at their conclusions, yet I still manage to feel empty inside. They describe it in multiple ways; multiple possibilities for you to know. Sweaty palms, constant blushing, inability to speak, the fluttering butterflies residing in your stomach, loss of breath and the speed of your heart rate increasing rapidly. The last symptom is the most common for me to hear, which is ridiculous. 'She takes my breath away'; or something of that sort is another line they repeat endlessly to me. I honestly don't care about what they think of these women. It was their personal matter, none that I need to be wrapped up in.

Someone like me would never have gotten the chance at love even if I tried. My position, being the prince and next heir for the throne _limits_ women choice. While all my friends can go off anywhere in the world, trying to find the one perfect girl that would match, I would be stuck alone in this palace. 'Any woman I can choose' my father says, though he always leaves out the main part. 'Any woman I can choose, _that's within our social class_' is what he means.

Having that in mind, damsels and ladies find themselves being brought to me daily. From far and wide, my father handpicks those who have the _potential_ to become my wife; my queen; though not only my queen, but the queen of the Land of Yellow. Suffice to say, no women who is brought can fit that category. All the women he would choose are always beautiful, which is something that I appreciate, though all of them don't have the mental capacity to learn what is needed for a queen. I wonder how my father ever found his queen; my mother. Did he have to face this inner turmoil like me? Probably not. I know that he's one of those people who can fall in love easily; though he was a lucky man to have found my mother.

But, in the end, what I had learned about love still confused me. Therefore I hadn't known how to react when I met… _her_.

Originally, she had seemed different from the others. She was _different _from the others. She was curious of her surroundings, as if she had never been to a ball before. Of course, intrigued men had noticed her and started swarming around her like bees. She seemed nervous; afraid at the expressions on their faces. Each of them had a lustful look in their eyes, all because of her. Knowing what my mother would've said, I casually strolled through the crowd, who had seem to part just for me. She seemed surprised when I asked her the question. All I said was 'may I have this dance?', and she was transfixed. I wonder why.

The main peculiar bit about her was that she wore a mask. She was the _only_ person to wear a mask in the ball. I thought about asking her, but she may have found it offending, so I just let it slide. She was hesitant when we first started to dance, as if she didn't know how. Sensing her apprehension, I went slow-paced at first, at least until she knew the basics of the waltz. It was good that she was a fast learner, so my hard work wouldn't last long. Soon, we were enjoying ourselves on the dance floor, as if we've known each other for years. The thing was, I didn't even know her name.

In the final dance, just before the clock would strike midnight, I finally asked the question I've been dying to know the answer to.

"Why are you wearing a mask?" I asked simply. She seemed taken aback by the question, knowing that we haven't uttered a single word to each other since my last question. After the shock, she smiled as daintily as a doll and politely replied.

"Because I wouldn't want anyone finding out who I am" She replied, quietly. Her voice was soft and light, unlike most ladies who spoke to me in husky and seductive tones. Her tone sounded content, as if she were pleased for the small talk between them.

"Can I take it off?" I asked kindly, hoping my charms can persuade her. She tilted her head to the right, contemplating on her reply. I had to agree that taking off her mask would make her lose the mystery shrouding her identity that's made everyone in the ballroom curious. She then looked me in the eye and nodded, smiling shyly as she did so. I took away my hands from her hand and waist and carefully placed them on either side of the mask. I gently lifted it away, sliding it into my pocket to give back to her later.

I looked back to her, directly in her eyes. Then I realized what those men had meant. How their lives could somehow change in the blink of an eye. I could feel my heartbeat increase and bothersome butterflies in my stomach. My eyes widened and I swear that the breath I once had had been stolen away from me. She blinked at me, confused by my actions.

She had deep cerulean eyes, a color matching the seas in the Land of Blue. She had a confused look, making her look even more innocent and vulnerable than wanted. I could see the damage in her eyes, but behind that, I could see her happiness. I know that people have said that eyes were the windows to your soul, but I never believed it to be true. I didn't know how I looked, but I probably had my mouth ajar from looking at her. She rubbed her hands nervously and looked away from me. I snapped out of my trance and coughed nervously, smiling sheepishly at my behavior. She blushed and I saw her eyes flicker towards my direction. She managed a faint smile, which was enough to keep me happy for the time being.

I opened my mouth, preparing to say something to her when the deep chimes of the bell signaled that it was midnight. As the bell rung, the girl looked alarmed. Her eyes widened and her moves more distorted. It was only time before she tore herself away from me and rushed off through the crowd. Then, I did something I wouldn't have done hours ago if my life had depended on it; I chased her.

She swiftly managed to make her way through the crowd, well on her way to the exit. Fortunately for me, I was quite a fast runner, so I thought that chasing after her would be simple. That thought was wrong. She was quick and agile, and she steered her way through the long, maze-like passages of the palace masterfully. It was only a few minutes before I had finally lost her. I looked around, wondering if there was any way to trace her location. Nothing was there. I sighed wearily and shook my head, confused at my own actions. I was about to walk away when a shimmer of an object caught my eye.

Left abandoned in the middle of the hallway, was a glass shoe. I looked around to see if anyone was looking for it. Spotting no distressed ladies, I inspected the shoe closer. It was small, enough for only a dainty foot to fit in. There were no other clues pointing to who could've owned it, so I had to guess that the girl had left behind during her escape.

I shook my head once again, frustrated by these thoughts I was having. I didn't even know who this girl was. For all I knew, she could've been plotting to kill me at that ball. It was stupid. I couldn't have had some sudden attachment to this girl. I didn't even know where she came from; let alone what her name was. I've never even seen her before in my life. Knowing that, I shouldn't be thinking of her. She was probably dangerous; someone not to be trifled with. I'm not stupid enough to believe in strangers. I understand that.

Yet, I wanted to know what happened to her. This girl; I knew I couldn't get rid of her memory in my mind that easily. She seemed to be one of those people that were unforgettable. I worry whether she somehow made it out of the palace alright. I wonder whether she's thinking about me like I am about her. I wonder whether I'll ever see her again. Now I'm obsessing about her. This has gotten too far out of hand.

She was probably just some fairytale dream, though the thought of that's impossible. At least that possibility is simpler than the more jumbled scenarios in my mind. Maybe that's what I'll just say to myself to at least remind me of her. But, if it was just some dream, than I knew that I would disappear right when I wake up. So does that mean I'm awake, or am I still dreaming?

I raised my left hand up unconsciously and looked at it longingly. Nothing. I put my fingertips to my lips, savoring every feeling that I had left of her. Stranger or not, she had some effect on me; whatever this feeling inside me was. It was a raging war of emotions within me. I wondered if I would find her once more. I sighed at the thought, knowing it would be an impossible task to pull off. I let my left hand fall back limp to my side, knowing that it wouldn't help me whatsoever.

The warmth of her fingertips was still there. I know I can't just lie to myself.

**..O..**

**Rin POV~**

That night, I was meant to kill him. The sharp dagger was hidden within the folds of my dress, awaiting its use for the foul deed. That _witch _had told me to do it. Her sickly sweet voice, I can still remember. 'Kill him; Kill him and I'll set you free.' Her words were the ultimate temptation, which she probably knew. I wanted, wished, _craved_ for that freedom that she was offering. The chance to finally be out of the rotten place I've been living in all of my life; it was right at my fingertips. The witch knew my answer even before I did, but I remember her smiling when I urgently nodded. She then told me the instructions I had to follow for this plan to work. They weren't hard to understand, but they it did seem like an impossible task to pull off. I could only sigh at my hesitance when I finally reached the ballroom.

I silently slipped in, unnoticed by the crowd. I was thankful for that, knowing that drawing a crowd would raise suspicions about me. I walked around, dancing with a few lords and mingling with ladies. I hadn't even noticed the men giving me lustful looks; ogling my body like a piece of meat. It was only when _he_ came that I realized it.

He asked me a simple question; 'may I have this dance?' By those words, I was transfixed by him. That was one part of the plan finished, with barely any participation in my part. Who knew that he would come to me of his own accord? Certainly not me. I dumbly nodded to him, still confused by his actions. He was never meant to ask me. This plan was coming together all too simply, which unnerved me.

He held me tightly and went slowly at first, as if sensing my lack of knowledge about the dance. Thank goodness he did, or I would've looked like an idiot. After I quickly mastered the basics, we went faster, and then all too soon, I was whisked away by the passionate music and lively dancing. I was enjoying myself too much, and I knew that this would risk the whole plan. Yet I didn't care. This was the chance of a lifetime, and I wouldn't waste it.

I had never believed in what my _sisters _called 'true love'. I found it highly illogical how one can just _fall into love _so quickly. When I questioned them about this, they gave me baffled looks before haughtily pointing their noses high and turning away from me. I would just shake my head at their stupid fantasies. How one's palms would sweat, their faces be hot and flustered, supposed 'butterflies' in their stomachs, the loss of breath, and the rapid increase of their heartbeats. I laugh at their gullible words, disbelieving any claim of truth. I knew there was no such thing as 'true love' and if there was, it was only created by those dreamers who lost sight of reality and enter the realms of fantasy.

But when I was with this prince, it seemed that all these symptoms slowly overcame me. I especially felt my heartbeat going faster when he tried to look me straight in the eyes, passing through the mask hiding my secrets; though he could never decode the mystery about me, we kept on dancing. We never spoke, because words were never needed. We only conveyed our feelings within our movements, which seemed to be enough to leave us contented.

Midnight was coming soon, all too quickly in my opinion. It was time for me to do the deed, or suffer the consequences. This was my last shot at freedom, and wasting it would be horrible. I looked in his deep blue eyes, matching the color of lapis lazuli. He had a thoughtful look, and I wondered what he was thinking about. Suddenly, he asks me a question that was the final blow to freedom.

"Why are you wearing a mask?" he asked kindly. I felt my jaw slack slightly at the question. We haven't uttered a word to each other; why start now? But then I realized that he might have been curious the whole time we were dancing. I was depriving him of the answer he's been patiently seeking the entire night. At least he was considerate about it, only asking me now. After quickly composing myself, I smiled shyly and replied.

"Because I wouldn't want anyone finding out who I am." I replied quietly. I knew my voice was quiet, so it surprised me that he had heard over the noise in the room. I was actually happy for the small talk between us, knowing that time was fleeting. This would probably be the first and last time I would ever speak with him. I should have the decency to reply to his question.

"Can I take it off?" he asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice. Even if there was nervousness there, he sounded so charming and persuasive that I was having an inner battle of reason within me, my head and my heart fighting it out for dominance. I tilted my head, contemplating on which side I should take. Should I side with my head, who's telling me to kill him now and run away to freedom; or should I side with my heart, who's telling me to take it off and enjoy the final dance. Making this decision, it pained me to make it; knowing that either one was going to cost the life of someone. Mine or his.

I looked him straight in the eye, gulped nervously and nodded. I smiled shyly, a mixture of giddiness and terror running through my veins as he lifted his hands gently to my face. He slowly slid the mask off, putting it in his pocket for safe-keeping. When he looked back at me, his cool composure fell. His eyes widened when he looked me directly in the eyes. His moves were a little shaky when we started dancing once again and his breaths were uneven. I wondered if I felt his heart, it would be beating as rapid as mine.

As we danced, his eyes never left mine, and as cliched as it sounded; it felt as if the world had flown away, and it had only left the two of us. My fantasy was cut short when the echoing chimes of the bell alerted us it was midnight. I sucked in a deep breath, knowing my time was up. My dancing became sloppy, and I wasn't paying attention to him. Soon enough, I tore myself away and bolted straight for the doors. What I hadn't expected was for him to chase after me.

The palace was like a maze, so I had thought that it would be easy for me to get rid of the prince; but it seemed that he was quite a fast runner, and was nearly able to catch me multiple times. It was only after a few minutes that I had managed to shake him off. He had lost me in one of the hallways that led off to many passages. I was so concentrated on my running that I hadn't noticed one of my shoes fall off during m escape. Not caring what would happen to it, I left it abandoned. Let it be the prince's token to remember me.

I jumped out one of the lower windows, and made an ungraceful landing on the gardens below. I had no time to think, so I ran straight for the village and back to my _house_. I reached the door and sighed, heavily breathing from my night sprint. I looked around and entered through the back door, thankful for somewhere to be once again.

"He's not dead." A voice said, contempt clearly heard. I looked around, looking for anyone there. No one was, so it was as if the darkness had greeted me itself. But I knew whose voice this was, and I had been expecting me to greet me all this time. I failed, and I know that I now have to suffer the consequences. At least he's still alive, and probably wondering what had happened. I didn't reply to the statement, and only stayed silent. If I spoke, I might aggravate her even more.

"You now suffer the consequences." The witch said, bemusement now etched in her voice. A force hit me, making me hit the door behind me. As I heard the witch's final cackle, I crumpled onto the ground. I was shaking and I struggled to breathe properly. I lay on the ground, knowing that it was my final moments before I left the world. I didn't mind though. When she had offered me freedom in the first place, I knew that both choices would have led to death in the end.

At least I had chosen to kill him, so then I had that slim chance to meet him and get to know him. That was a single miracle itself. I wonder if he's worrying about me and my whereabouts, or has he already forgotten me? I wonder what he'd think of me remembering him in my final moment. The prince; I want him to remember me. My hot tears fell onto the cold floor boards as my breathing got even shallower. Time was running out; if only I could see him one more time.

Before my heavy eyes closed for the final time, I gazed wistfully at my right hand. I can still feel the warmth from his fingers. I lifted it to my lips, wishing that the warmth can stay there forever.

Maybe it was all just a fairytale dream. One that I wished I could never wake up to. If it was just a fairytale dream, then I knew all of it was disappearing, and it was soon time for me to wake up.

No matter how much sorrow there is in my chest; no matter how much pain I'm suffering, all I want is for him to be happy in the end. All I want is for him to know is the final words I want to tell him, though now I take it with me to the end. Now all pain slowly disappears and my breathing stops, but I leave with a smile on my face.

_Thank you. Thank you for teaching my love to me. I'm glad to have met you, and if I could ever be reborn again; I will try to find a way to be by your side. Thank you… and… goodbye._


End file.
